The Decade Moon
by LPluv
Summary: Find out why Bit has never seen The Decade Moon. and will he get to see it this time around?
1. Its Snowing In the Middle of the Summer?

Hey this isn't really my first story its just that deleted the other ones.  
  
Well anyway I hope you enjoy and review!!!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
ZOIDS  
  
  
  
The Decade Moon  
  
  
  
  
  
Leena " Hey guys look it's starting to snow."  
  
Bit" but how and why? It's the middle of the summer."  
  
Leena " Your right and if its starting to snow in the middle of the summer then you know what that means."  
  
Bit" No I don't, what does it mean."  
  
Brad "Bit you've never seen the Decade Moon?"  
  
Bit "Lets see, um, how bout NO."  
  
Jamie "Lets turn on the news and see."  
  
Bit" No common guys just tell me."  
  
Doc" Hold on Bit you'll know soon enough."  
  
Bit" But I want to know right now. Common tell me."  
  
Leena "Shhh Bit, shutup the news is coming on."  
  
  
  
TV: Weather Reporter " Well citizens of planet Zi the time has come again for the Decade Moon. Today it started snowing in all parts of the world. And as we all know the Decade Moon is the time when the two moons meet, making it seem like one moon and looking white. Now of course we also all know that it only happens once a decade as told by its name.  
  
Our astronomer Bill Cyder has estimated at least two weeks of snow before the Decade Moon appears and there will be no moon in the sky until then. Well there's your weather update and now back to Jan at the front.  
  
"Thank you Di…" The TV being turned off interrupted the reporter.  
  
Doc" So Bit now do you know what the Decade Moon is? Oh well I'm sure you do so we wont talk about the matter any longer now back to tomorrows battle Jamie show us the strategy you've comeup with for our battle against the Cabers tomorrow."  
  
Jaime "Oh yah…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on in the Hanger :  
  
Bit "So Liger you ready for our battle tomorrow against the Cabers team. Yup I'm sure you are."  
  
"Hey Liger you ever seen the Decade Moon before? Yah me either. I don't know why it seems like they don't care about it much. I mean it would be cool to see that."  
  
Brad "That's cause you've never seen it before and we do care about it."  
  
Bit "Hey what are you doing here?"  
  
Brad "I just came back from my run with the Shadow Fox. Why surprised to see me?"  
  
Bit "No just that I didn't hear you."  
  
Brad "With all that noise you didn't hear me. Whatever well anyway I'm going to sleep, bye."  
  
Bit "K, Bye. Well I guess that I'm goanna go to bed to Liger. Night"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next day after the Battle :  
  
"Good work team you won against the Cabers team and to celebrate I've ordered Chinese!"  
  
Leena "Oh dad you know that nobody here but you likes Chinese."  
  
"Oh really I kindof forgot that sorry."  
  
Brad "Oh well I guess well just have to eat it anyway. I mean it's not so bad"  
  
Doc "So who's gong to pick up the food?"  
  
Brad Leena Bit" well go!!!" They all ran to the jeep to get away from there..  
  
They had just picked up the food  
  
Bit" Man what is that smell? What did your dad order Leena?"  
  
Leena "I don't know why you asking me?"  
  
Brad "cause you're the one with the bag of food Leena."  
  
Leena "alright, alright ill check. Hm it looks like some chicken, rice, and noodles. Doesn't look so bad."  
  
Brad "well were here."  
  
Bit "Hey were here with the food. Hello anybody here."  
  
Leena screamed all eyes were suddenly on her and all there was from there was two loud laughs and Leena was covered in a white moldy powder. "Haha we got you!"  
  
"Very funny dad." Leena said with a furious look on her face.  
  
Brad "Good one Doc."  
  
Doc "Hand me another snowball Jamie."  
  
Jamie "Ok here you go. Oh wait let me throw one this time."  
  
A snowball suddenly flew into the air hitting Bit Cloud in the neck.  
  
Bit "Ahhhh, oh my god Jamie what the hell was that." Bit then fell to the ground after a 5 second brain freeze caused by the snow that flew into his mouth from the snowball that Brad got from Jamie.  
  
Finally when the food got cold from such a long snowball fight Jamie and Dr. Tourose admitted that it wasn't fair but still funny.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Dinner :  
  
Leena "I can't believe that the decade moon is finally here. Hm I remember last time when Harry wanted to kiss me because of that silly legend." Leena broke out in to an uncontrollable laugh.  
  
Harry "Hey it wasn't silly and it's not funny!"  
  
Bit "Harry what are you doing here? You miss me too much. I mean, I know im to nice to resist but geese you don't have to see me every hour."  
  
Harry "I'm not here to see you, you idiot. I'm here to see Leena my love Leena."  
  
Brad "Harry why don't you go away no one wants you here."  
  
Harry "Alright ill go this time but next time you won't be so lucky, YAH HERE ME?"  
  
Jamie "Geese what's wrong with him?"  
  
Everyone agreed that Harry was going crazy everyone but Harry who said that he wasn't just crazy but crazy for Leena his one true love.  
  
Bit "Hey Leena what legend are you talking about?"  
  
Brad "ill explain it legend says that if you kiss someone right underneath the light of the moon on the night of the decade moon that your meant to be together forever, and that with that kiss your love for each over will grow stronger and stronger every day till you die."  
  
Bit "Oh really id love for that to happen to me that'd be awesome."  
  
"Yup it sure would." Leena said gazing into the air.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey sorry that it's so short but ill try to make the next chapter longer. K Byes!! Thanks for reading and please review!!! Please, pleeeeease!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. An E-Mail From Mom.

Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
In this chapter were going to find out why Bit has never heard or seen the decade moon.  
  
Huh really!!  
  
  
  
The Decade Moon ch. 2 A Letter From Mom  
  
  
  
Leena "Biiiiiiiit, you've got an e-mail."  
  
Bit "Really, from who?"  
  
Leena "How am I supposed to know it's your e-mail unless well you'd like for me to read it."  
  
Bit "Uhh no, no ill read it, ill read it. Just hold on ill be there in a sec."  
  
Bit hurried over to the nearest screen to see who could have possibly send him an e-mail. He pickid the e-mail out of the 500 e-mails offering free food and zoid parts and read it:  
  
Dear Bit;  
  
How have you been my deer, deer child? Oh, mommies missed you so much.  
  
So I heard that your part of the blitz team now and that you're a famous class S warrior  
  
now. Well son I'm sure that you've noticed that it has started to snow all around the world,  
  
in addition, you know that that means that the day of the cursed moon is coming. So no matter what  
  
you here, or have already heard don't listen to a word of it because if you look at that cursed  
  
Moon or even stand under its light you will be cursed forever. So I'm begging you son and its  
  
for your own safety, do not go outside or look outside on the night of the 22nd.  
  
Don't ask how I know which night it is just don't go out that night ok. Well mommy has  
  
To say goodbye now Bit but remember everything you just read.  
  
  
  
Yours truly;  
  
Aisha Cloud  
  
  
  
Bit "so that explains it."  
  
Brad "explains what?"  
  
Bit "why ive never seen the decade moon."  
  
Brad "why?"  
  
Bit "cause my mom well when I was little I heard a news report that it started snowing all around the world and every time we heard it on the tv or radio my mom would turn it off and say oh its gibberish that decade moon those people don't know anything that moon is cursed shed say and wed believe and then when id see my friends they'd say did you see the moon last night yah it was awesome and then they'd tease me cause I believed that it was cursed and didn't see it."  
  
Bit and Brad turned their heads to see Leena on the floor in an insane laughter "the decade moon, CURSED, ahahahaha that's so funny."  
  
"Don't laugh." Bit said as he heard Brad start to laugh under his breath. "STOP LAAAAAUGHING!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Bit screamed as he ran out of the room.  
  
Doc "what's wrong with bit?"  
  
Brad "Leena started laughing at him cause he thinks the decade moon is cursed."  
  
"My mom does not me, MY MOOOOOOOOM." Bit screamed from the next room  
  
Bit "I cant believe them laughing at me."  
  
Jamie "what's wrong? Who was laughing at yuh? What happened?"  
  
Bit "Nothing I was just telling me that I thought that the decade moon was cursed and. . ."  
  
Bit was interrupted by Jamie's laughter. "cursed? The decade moon cursed/ you thought it was cursed?"  
  
Bit "not you TOOOOOOOO."  
  
Jamie "im sorry but its just so funny I mean who would think that the decade moon is cursed?"  
  
Bit "my mom."  
  
Jamie "well sorry bit but I have to say that your mom is weird."  
  
Bit " you don't have to be sorry I know she is."  
  
"well my family used to think that the decade moon was cursed, until my mom and dad found eachover kissing under its shining white light."  
  
Bit and Jamie turned their heads to see Naomi.  
  
Naomi "so where's Brad?"  
  
Bit "he's in the hanger but are you serious your family thought that the decade moon is cursed?"  
  
Naomi "yup but that was before I was born."  
  
Leena "well then I think that the decade moon really is cursed cause I think that anyone that has a child like you is cursed."  
  
Naomi "oh Leena I'm surprised, you actually thought of a way to offend me for once, but im not buying it."  
  
Brad "Naomi what are you doing here?"  
  
Naomi "well I was missing you to much."  
  
Brad "really?"  
  
Naomi" well not that much I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something on the 22nd?"  
  
Bit "hey wait isn't that the night of the decade moon?"  
  
Naomi "yah I guess it is."  
  
Bit asked him self "how did she know that?"  
  
Brad "really the 22nd is the decade moon? In that case id love to do something with you on the 22nd."  
  
Naomi "really? Well now that I know the answer I guess id better get goin then."  
  
Doc "Naomi since you're here already then you don't have to go so soon, dinner will be ready soon, so you can join us if youd like."  
  
Naomi "oh id enjoy that. Well I guess I can stay for dinner."  
  
Doc "oh and Leena would you mind setting the table?"  
  
Leena "what? Oh ok fine."  
  
Doc was almost done cooking some orange chicken, with rice, and sweet potato. Meanwhile bit was wondering how he was gonna deal with his mom he thought, "what if she starts calling every 5 min. on the night of the 22nd? On the other hand, what if she tells doc to keep me locked up on that night like she did? Or what if she orders me to go home, or tells someone to come and watch over me, or even worse what if SHE comes to watch over me?" Bit couldn't think of that happening so he changed the subject in his head. "I wonder if Leena has any muffins or something?" he ran to the kitchen to check.  
  
"Bit I know that you are not looking at my muffins especially when dinner is ready. GET TO THE TABLE!!! You thief."  
  
Bit "ok, ok I'm goin geese don't have a cow."  
  
Leena "oooooooooohhh what did you just say?"  
  
Bit "nothing, nothing I'm goin, I'm goin."  
  
  
  
Hey I'm happy I was able to make this chapter a little longer than the last!! Oh and for those who want a B+L story, I think I can work with that. So maybe I will make it a B+L story, K, byes!!!!!!!! ^ ^ 


End file.
